I'll Always Help You
by KairaKara101
Summary: A One-shot. From: Fukashigi Philia manga. Tasuku and Yuugo's friendship. Yuugo always support Tasuku, so what if something happens that reverses the roles? Yuugo's Point of View.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fukashigi Philia in anyway.

A/N: This is a one-shot based off of Fukashigi Philia. If you haven't read it, I recommend it if you enjoyed this. This is what I think Tasuku and Yuugo's friend relationship is like. The one-shot is in Yuugo's point of view. Enjoy!

_I'll Always Help You_

To think it has already been eight years since that incident that forever changed him. His smile…all I wanted was for him to smile like he used to. The two of us are part of a group called Crushers. Crushers are a group of four teenagers that deliver justice to those that do wrong to the innocent.

"Yuugo, stop spacing out or we'll leave you!" a female voice yelled at me. I glanced up and blinked. The owner of the voice was about to throw her bag at me.

"Okay I'm coming. Don't kill me with that bag Princess!" I said quickly. She had her hair in pigtails and was in our school's female uniform. She's Himeji Misaki. She came from a rich family, however she's also Crushers mastermind and damage controller. Next to her stood a really tall student with dark hair that would be Rikiya. He's one of the two fighters of the group. The two of them are really close friends. I saw a girl with white hair out of the corner of my eyes. I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulders and a magenta head popped into my view.

"Come on Yuugo." He smiled brightly before jogging to catch up with the other two. His magenta hair had two stray strands that looked like lightening. He's the reason that I sometimes can't relax. He's the one that sometimes go berserk without a warning. He's the one that lived through a tragic moment in his life. He was and still is my long time childhood friend, Kanae Tasuku. I could only smile at him laughing with the two in front of me. I walked after them slowly. If eight years ago was bad enough, three years ago the man that he called family got up and disappeared from Tasuku's life. It was all Isumi's fault! Why did he leave Tasuku like that? "YUUGO!" Huh? I looked up and blinked in shock. "Get out of the way!" I starred at the incoming car. My legs wouldn't move. It wouldn't move at all! "YUUGO!" I looked at Tasuku who was dashing back toward me. His face was full of panic and an unknown emotion. Princess and Rikiya were both looking at me with worry and distress. I glanced down at Tasuku and smiled painfully. One second I was standing in the middle of the road, and the next I was being thrown through the sky by impact. The pain was the first thing that I could feel and the blue sky was the last thing I saw before I fell into the darkness.

"_Yuugo, please wake up. Yuugo!" ahh…a familiar voice, but who does it belong to? "Yuugo! Please don't die!" _

I felt the gentle warmth and tried to grab it. I slowly opened my tired eyes to the bright light that came through the open window. A breeze blew through the room and caressed my pain. I heard a pen scribbling away on a hard surface. I turned my head to my side and see the girl with long white hair writing away notes on her clipboard. She looked at me and smiled softly. I could see her smiling painfully. Those dark eyes held an unknown emotion that I couldn't read. She handed me my cleaned and fixed glasses. I put them back on and took a better look at her. Her eyes looked a bit red and swollen from crying, maybe?

"I'll get your friends. One of them wouldn't leave until I told him that I'd get him once you woke up." She smiled that same smile before putting the clipboard down. I grabbed her wrist before she could leave. She looked back at me questioningly. "Don't worry it'll only be a few moments." I shook my head painfully. Her eyes widened. "Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself even more." I felt my world spinning. What was happening? "Close your eyes and focus on my voice. The pain will subside as you calm down." I could feel her holding onto my shoulder gently. "Are you alright now?" I nodded my head slowly. "Good." She brought a glass of water and helped me drink it. "I'm going to get them now. Is that alright with you?" I nodded slowly. She stood up and walked out of the room. I looked out the open window and saw the same blue sky that was there. Why was I thinking so much?

"Yuugo!" I felt someone hug me tightly. I looked down to see a mass of magenta hair. He was shaking while holding onto me. "Don't scare me like that! Don't leave me."

"Tasuku…"

"I don't know what I'd do if you disappeared too." He said softly.

"Tasuku…" I whispered while waiting for him to look up. "I'm right here. I'm not planning on leaving you." Tasuku stared at me. I smiled and put my hand on his head. "I promised, didn't I?"

"You really scared us, Yuugo." Princess said quietly. Rikiya nodded with a smile on his face. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." I replied. There was a presence by the door and I glanced over at it. It was that girl from before. She smiled from behind the glass window and waved before disappearing down the hallway. "It seems like you guys were unable to go Crushing for a few nights, sorry."

"It's okay. I don't think we'd be able to do much without you anyway. After all, we need you to gather information for us. You are our operator." Princess said plainly.

"Not that you would treat me that well. Your plans are reckless and I get the other end of the stick." I returned quietly.

"Yuugo, are you really alright?" Tasuku asked nervously. I nodded at him.

"Of course I am. It might just take a while to heal, but I'm fine."

"Who was that girl earlier?" Tasuku asked with curiosity. I chuckled and looked out the window.

"That would be Kazehana Yukiko, a student at our school and in our grade level. Why?" I inquired. It wasn't like Tasuku to ask about girls.

"She helped you at the scene. The doctor told us that if she wasn't out there you wouldn't have made it." Tasuku said slowly. "I'm going to go say thanks." The three of us watched him run out.

"How do you know her?" Rikiya asked suddenly.

"We have a history together, nothing more." I replied silently. I felt Princess grab onto my shirt. Her piercing eyes were like daggers going through a heart.

"Are you sure?"

"She helped me with some information gathering a few years ago, other than that, the two of us don't talk unless we need to."

"Yuugo…" I glanced at her, but yawned suddenly extremely tired.

"I'm sorry, but can we talk later? I'm feeling a bit tired." I watched as the two left the room before closing my tired eyes.

_Memories of the past drifted into my subconscious. Things that I've hidden from them, even my long-time childhood friend, Tasuku, returned. How could I tell him what had happened in my past when he was emotionally unstable with what had happened in his life? I couldn't possibly burden him with my selfishness as well. Their questions played over and over in my mind. Why did I have to space out like that? Why? _

_I looked around in this world of my mind. There wasn't much here. I shouldn't have expected anything. A gentle hand was on my shoulder. I spun around to see her silky white hair._

"_Kazehana Yukiko?"_

"_Sorry, you were in a lot of pain so I helped eased it. Are you okay?" Her voice was serene and comforting, which is really unusual since I don't know anyone that could really do that for me._

"_Yeah."_

"_Don't lie to Kanae-san. He's stronger than you think." She said gently. Her smile was a bit brighter than before. "I'll let you get some rest." She waved as she slowly disappeared from my sight. What was that? I must be going crazy._

"Yuugo's asleep again. Hopefully he wakes up soon. I wanted to talk with him."

"Tasuku?" I mumbled quietly as I opened my eyes tiredly. He smiled brightly at me.

"Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Very tired and extremely sore." I watched as he looked at me. "What?"

"Why were you spacing out that day? It isn't like you at all." He inquired with a pondering look.

"It wasn't anything important…" Her words came back to me. He starred at me with an annoyed look. "I'm sorry, Tasuku. I was thinking about some…"

"Yuugo? What's wrong? Is it my fault?" I shook my head.

"It's mine, I think."

"Yuugo, I know that you'll always be there to help me, so let me help you once in a while." I blinked in surprise. He was smiling at me with understanding. "I'm sorry for doing some digging without your permission. I had asked Kazehana-san about why you would be so out of it. She wouldn't tell me. She only told me that I already knew the answer deep down." He looked into my eyes. "I was annoyed at first since I could tell she knew."

"Kazehana will not tell anyone anything unless she has a good reason to tell. Kazehana only tells me things that I ask her to look up. Other than that she would never sell a patient out to someone they know."

"Yuugo can you tell me what's bothering you?" Tasuku asked concerned.

"I'll tell you one of these days. Just I don't have the courage to tell you right now." I replied softly. Tasuku didn't seem to like my answer but smiled nonetheless.

"I'll always help you, so don't be afraid to tell me. I'm stronger than you think." He smiled brightly at me. Kazehana, what was it that I was so afraid of? I know that he could handle it right now, but I just don't want him to know about it. It's good to know that he'll always be there for me.

"_He's been by your side as long as you've been by his. I don't think you have much to worry about. Share the burden like he did with you."_ I froze after hearing her voice.

"Yuugo? You okay?" Tasuku glanced up at me worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for being here with me, Tasuku."

"We're friends and that's why I'm here. We'll support each other alright?" He said brightly. I nodded. Thanks Kazehana and thank you Tasuku.


End file.
